Breaking Bitty Buffy
by TheNibblet
Summary: Dawn longs to be the vampire slayer, but not for the power...she wants Spike.
1. The Beginning

Author: Angela O'Connor (TheNibblet)  
  
Title: Breaking Bitty Buffy  
  
Distribution: Ask first, or there will be hell to pay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the clothes on my back.  
  
Shipper: Spawn and Wangel(For Sarah..heh)  
  
Classification: Romance/Humor  
  
Summary: Dawn wants to be the vampire slayer, but not for the power..she wants Spike.  
  
Spoilers: Well, it doesn't give away much..if you haven't seen the 4-6 season and don't want spoilers, don't read.  
  
Feedback: Send feedback to fanged_drusilla@hotmail.com  
  
"Grr! I'm going to get you, all you evil vampires and demon-y..thingies!" Came a loud voice from behind a tree as a tiny brunette stepped into a clearing in the graveyard, "That's right, no messing with Dawn the Vampire Slayer!"  
  
She'd been doing this for some time now. What, was it against the law for her to hang around the graveyard and have a bit of fun while she was at it? Sure, she never staked any vampires, but it was still fun to her. It gave her a chance to be something else..not the tiny, mousey little girl that she really was. She even dressed for the part when she went "patrolling". She had gone to the mall a few weeks earlier and raded the new shop that specialized in teenage styles, buying the hottest outfit she could find, which she was actually wearing at the moment. Black leather pants clung to her legs like a second skin, and a tight crimson tank top accented all of her girly features that she wanted to be accented. Her brown hair hung straight to her shoulders, as usual, but she thought it looked kinda nice. Of course, if Buffy ever saw her in the outfit, there'd be hell to pay. She began to back towards the gate, deciding that it was time to go.  
  
"Fine, vampires, I'll get you next-" But her words were halted as she backed into something, something that didn't feel like a tree. She shreiked and whipped out her stake, turning around and raising her arm, only to find-  
  
"Bloody hell, Nibblet, what are you doing?"  
  
Spike. Just perfect. She sighed and crossed her arms.  
  
"Nothing that's any of *your* business." She bit her lip, fighting back the apology that she wanted to give him. She was a vampire slayer right now. Vampire slayers didn't take crap from anyone. The blonde vampire arched an eyebrow, his usual cocky smirk coming across his face.  
  
"Oh, so the Bit is playing big girl tonight, huh? Dressing up like big sis and packing around a splinter?" He asked, arrogance creeping into his voice from some unknown source. Dawn winced, glaring at him defiantly.  
  
"I am *not* trying to be Buffy." She insisted, fighting to keep the angry look on her face. She knew that soon she'd be apologizing and begging him not to be angry at her..how in the hell could he do that to her? Make her want to please him..not in that way, of course. Eww.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that, Bitty Buffy." He said, putting emphasis on the nickname as he turned and headed into the darkness. Dawn gave a frustrated 'humph' and tossed her stake into the darkness, stomping the ground. Why did he always have to be this way? 


	2. Watching

"Dawn, Riley and I are heading out." The blonde slayer yelled, pulling on a black coat. Dawn heard all the way from upstairs..typical, Buffy had a big mouth. She gave a sigh and hopped off her bed, heading out her bedroom door and down the stairs.  
  
"Got'cha. When will you guys be back?" She questioned, eyes demanding that Buffy give her an answer, so she did.  
  
"A few hours. And don't stay up too late..you know how cranky you get when you don't get enough sleep." Buffy lectured, hands on her hips. Riley, who had been standing beside her and listening patiently, took her hand and began to walk her out the door.  
  
"Don't worry Dawn, I'll get her out of here before she ruins all your fun." He joked, closing the door just as Buffy began to protest.  
  
"Finally." Dawn mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes as she dashed back up the stairs. If they had stayed much longer, she wouldn't have been able to stand it. She'd been waiting all afternoon as her sister primped and polished herself, getting ready for her date with Riley. As the small brunette reached the sanctity of her room again, she headed straight to her closet and flung the door open, yanking out the bag that contained her 'slayer clothes'. She pulled on the black leather pants and crimson tank top, checking herself out in the mirror before running a brush through her hair and grabbing her stake. She posed, legs spread slightly and stake held high in the air, then rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her actions and headed out of the room and back down the stairs.  
  
***  
  
When she reached the graveyard, the wind was whipping her hair around so wildly that she could barely see. She eventually swept the strands behind her ears, and that helped a bit. She began to move between the rows of tombstones, stake raised high. Of course, she didn't expect that a vampire would actually attack her..  
  
"Ack!" She shreiked as a hand closed in around her wrist and yanked her around. She was face to face with a HUGE vampire that was already in it's game face, which was caked with dirt. Newly arisen, obviously. Sure, she wanted to believe that she could take it, but she was a normal teenager. No way in hell could she take a creature of darkness that was obviously powerful, even for a newly made fledgling.  
  
"What is a pretty little girl like you doing around here?" He asked, but obviously didn't want an answer. She struggled as the vampire brought his face down to her neck and gasped as his fangs broke her skin.  
  
"What the-" But the vampire's words were interrupted as Dawn shoved her knee into it's groin. It gave a loud growl as it's knees buckled and it fell to the ground. Dawn, shocked that it had worked, awkwardly kicked the vampire in the side, making it double over. Grinning to herself, she quickly moved behind the vampire and drove her stake into it's heart through it's back, breathing a sigh of relief as the vampire was reduced to ashes.  
  
"Wow.." She whispered, eyes wide as she wiped some sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. A few strands of hair clung to her pale skin and her tank top had a few patches of sweat on it. Wordlessly, she turned and headed towards the exit of the graveyard as Spike stood in the shadows, an odd, confused look on his face.  
  
"Bloody hell..she's beautiful." 


End file.
